


So... It's Happening??

by EpicKiya722



Series: Domestic, But Bada** (Luke/Kaldur) [3]
Category: Batwing (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, But David Approves of Him, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Gen, Harper Wants to Wear a Tux, Humor, Luke is really scared of David, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sha'lain'a and Tanya are excited!, Telling Your Family About Getting Married, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It's now the time for Luke and Kaldur to tell their family and friends that they're getting married.





	So... It's Happening??

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to 'With You'. I'll be posting the smut scenes from that story after this one. As you can see though from the tags, this one has a bit of sexual content.

As they agreed on, they had waited to tell their parents to come to their apartment for a get together that following Saturday they came home. Kaldur had visited his parents to tell them to come that day, both being excited to see their son and even noticing there was a sudden glow to him. Of course, having Luke come to them about wanting to propose to their son, they had a real good clue as to why the sudden glow.

Luke had made sure it was a would be a good day for Tam and Tiff, since they did have lives of their own, but they gladly put that on hold for their brother.

Until Saturday, Luke and Kaldur made sure their apartment had that welcoming touch, from grocery shopping to washing down everything. Kaldur didn't seem pleased about the bookshelf being dusty regardless. Did Luke laugh seeing his now fiance with a duster? Yes. But did Kaldur whack him with it? Yes to that, too.

Eventually, Friday had came around. It was just two in the afternoon with Kaldur being the only one home. He didn't have to train any of the younger heroes today and he didn't have anything to do, so he went ahead and started making the fruit salad they decided they wanted to have. Luke had really stocked up on various fruits because of it.

He didn't take long slicing the fruits into different sizes and many pieces to put into one huge bowl minutes later. His once clean hands were now a bit sticky just like the cutting board and the knife he used. He turned to the sink, dumping them in there and reminding himself to clean them later, but for right now, his hands will have to be taken care of. After a quick wash of soap and a rinse, Kaldur had closed a lid on the newly made salad and placed it in the refridgerator for tomorrow. He had glanced at the clock and saw that it would be a good hour before Luke would be coming home.

Home. Luke.

That sounded... unreal and yet... sincere.

Yes, he had been together with Luke for quite some time now. But realizing that he was _**marrying**_ the man was... it sounded...

"I'm getting married.", he mumbled to himself, eyeing the clock on the wall and noticing he could see his reflection. More notably, his unbelieving expression and the gold of the necklace. He thought back to how Luke looked hella nervous proposing, yet joyful to be doing it. Reminiscing on it, his heart did a skip to realize he shared enough love with someone to get married.

 _ **Married**_.

It wasn't as if getting married was an unrealistic idea. Or unreachable. It was just... Kaldur didn't think he would get to this point. The issue wasn't about Luke's gender or how they met or anything else of the sort. It was... something Kaldur couldn't grasp completely on because it felt like a dream. A dream that made him insanely happy. He's blissful about it.

There were times his mom would tell him, "Baby, I don't expect you to get married, but when you do, just know it will be one of the happiest days for me because it's one of the happiest for you. Be sure it's with someone you love dearly and maybe forever."

Luke is that person. He was certain of it.

And surely, it was mutual.

Kaldur stared at the clock for a little longer before turning away from it. Slowly a smile etched on his lips, a hand going up to his collarbone to touch the ring.

"I'm really getting married."

 _'Yes, you are. You know now your mama is going to expect kids, right?',_ his inner self told him. It sounded just excited as him. ' _And you realize that Luke's sisters would probably want to plan the wedding? Even Raquel and Frankie, too?'_

It was also too much for him to handle sometimes.

* * *

  
Luke had came home to find Kaldur laying on the couch, book in hand with a half drunk mug of tea on the coffee table next to him. He wasn't sure if Kaldur heard him come in or not, but he still stuck with making his presence known.

"Kaldur, babe!", he shouted before jumping over the couch and landing on the Atlantean.

With the added weight, Kaldur groaned, dropping his book on the floor. "Lucas! Damn it!"

"I love you." If to prove his point, his arms went tight around Kaldur while his face made a home between his neck and shoulder. Kaldur sighed, shifting a bit and putting his own arms around Luke's shoulders.

"Well, try not to crush me next time?"

"You are physically stronger than me. You can handle my weight of pure muscle."

Kaldur let out a scoff and smirked.

"I can. Apparently, my love, it's not the same case for you. Given how you complained a few nights ago."

Luke slowly sat up, giving Kaldur a defeated look. "You... you had to go there?"

"Yup. But you and I enjoyed immensely. Well... more me than you afterwards."

"You know what?" Luke had grabbed Kaldur by his thighs and forced him up. Standing, he secured Kaldur's legs around his waist while his hands were gripping his. "If you wanted rough sex, you could have told me."

"Funny. I don't remember wanting it, but since you're tempting... I guess I could entertain you for a while."

"I seriously want to put a baby in you. I know we've been engaged for a while, but I need to put a baby in you."

"That's---"

"Don't you dare say it's impossible. Remember I talked with your mama and she says otherwise."

"... you really are---"

"Dead set on this? Yes I am."

Luke emphasized with by carrying Kaldur all the way to their bedroom, dumping him on their bed and jumping him.

* * *

  
"I think you forget I have to take a break once in a while."

"You wanted this."

"Not like this!"

"You weren't complaining before."

"But... nnggghhhh..."

"See?"

"You're so lucky you're good... uuuggghh..."

"Less talking."

Luke shuddered when Kaldur bit at his shoulder, rubbing his hands over his nipples. He went to thrust up, wanting more of Kaldur, but his fiance decided against it, pinching at his chest. He groaned, both disappointed and pleasured.

"Not... fair..."

"You wanted rough."

"Kal--- aaahhh...."

Kaldur, feeling just as good the older, rolled his hips again. Sitting up, he grinded down, seeing Luke groan and tilt his head back into the pillows. Both were sweaty, going for their third round, and breathing as evenly as they could. The comforter had been thrown off onto the floor during the second round and stayed there since the sex was the only thing on their minds right now. However, Kaldur was more clear-headed since he had taken control minutes into the first.

"You wanted a baby in me, right?"

He lifted himself a little before slowly sinking Luke back into him. Torturously.

Luke shook, glaring at him. "Babe... y-you're seriously going to... damn it... have my dick combust any moment now...", he warned, trying to thrust up again. The only thing he got to satisfy his pride was Kaldur gasping.

"You brought this on yourself."

"Kaldur..."

The Atlantean lead down and kissed him, hands now pressing into the pillows on each side of Luke's head.

"I should make you beg for it.", he taunted against his lips.

"Why are you so cruel?"

"Because you like it."

"... I won't object to that since it's true."

Hips lifted and dropped down again. Up and down. A little faster. Eventually, Kaldur set a steady pace, letting out pleased moans of his own. He allowed to Luke to thrust up into him, feeling a heat boiling into the pit of his stomach. Luke then gripped his hips, forcing himself up which resulted Kaldur's arms to hold around his neck. He painted Kaldur's neck with kisses, balancing his focus on his gills and giving into an orgasm. It came, hot and white-blinding for the both of them. Kaldur's back arched a bit for a moment before his body decided to settle, giving him a chance to breathe. Luke held him in his lap, softening the pressure of the kisses on his neck. His fingers danced on the small of the Atlantean's back, playfully, yet with mercy. Kaldur sighed, loosening his arms.

"I think... we should shower now."

"Hm."

"I'll start it."

Kaldur went to move, but then Luke tightened his arms around him.

"Wait."

He shifted his hips, earning a quiet moan out the younger, lowering his kisses to his collarbone. He kissed around and over the ring and the chain it hung on, smiling. Kaldur smiled, too. He did wait until Luke stopped. When he did, Luke had gently pulled out, earning another soft moan out the other. Both got to their feet and headed to the bathroom. As he promised, Kaldur started the water and got in, Luke following in after a good minute.

They washed, rinsed off and then dried off. Kaldur changed into a baggy blue hoodie and white sweatpants, Luke going for a grey tee and darker grey basketball shorts. The couple headed into the kitchen, Luke going to the fridge and getting out two water bottles and tossed one to Kaldur. He caught it without much of a blink. It's an advantage when you train a bunch of small people who have a knack for tossing things and you quickly catch onto it.

Pun intended.

Kaldur occupied one of the stools, opening his bottle and taking a quick sip.

"So tomorrow we're telling our families about our engagement, huh?"

Luke had took to the space across from him nodding, a bag of chips in his hands. "Yup. My mom, my dad, my sisters, your mom, your dad..."

"And my father."

Mid-bite of a chip, deep brown eyes widened. Luke felt sudden fear at the thought of freaking Black Manta arriving.

"What?"

"My father has let up on being evil. Luke, you are aware of this. And for the past year, he's been mending his relationships with my parents."

He was aware of this, but Black Manta still scared the shit out of him. And he's been around Batman. Anyone who is scarier than Batman needs a fucking metal.

"Uh huh."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical as ever. He leaned forward, arms crossed and propped on the counter. "You're still frightened of him, aren't you?"

"Hell yes! Kaldur, your father fucking scares me!", he admitted, knowing Kaldur was well aware. His lover was observant like that.

"Luke, he doesn't want to kill you. He actually likes you."

"I forgot to ask for his blessing."

"Well, a year ago, he had expressed that out of everyone he preferred for me to spend the rest of my life with he chose you."

Luke sat up a little straighter, the chip now going into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Really now?"

"Yes."

"Oh... well, I guess I have nothing to worry about, huh?"

"Nope. For now, all we have to worry about is telling them about our upcoming marriage, telling the others because we know Duke would not be happy about not knowing, and planning our wedding. As well as Virgil. I'm sure Frankie, Tam, Tiff and Raquel will help with that."

Luke ate another chip, nodding. Kaldur had reached into the bag and got one, too.

"You just better pray they don't try to stick you in a dress."

"I'm not less masculine than you."

"But you are fucking pretty, babe."

"..."

"You are! People say it's your cheekbones. And really, they're not wrong. But I think your best physical feature is a tie between your eyes and lips."

"My eyes and my lips?"

"Yup. I like how your eyes water, eyelids flutter and mouth just hang open when we have sex."

For his bluntness, Kaldur awarded him with a face full of chips. Luke didn't even get mad at him.

* * *

  
The following noon, Luke had came home to find Kaldur already setting up the food. He went over to where Kaldur was at the dining table and kissed his cheek.

"Looking good as always, babe."

Kaldur quickly turned and gave him a quick kiss, setting down the glasses he had in his hands.

"Thank you. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Which means that we have a bit of time to ourselves before...", he trailed off there, putting his hands on Kaldur's hips and kissing his neck. Kaldur rolled his eyes.

"We're not having a quickie. I swear ever since we got engaged..."

"My sex drive been emped up?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe it's knowing that you're going to be officially mine and I'm going to be officially yours soon makes me horny."

Kaldur took a step back, hands going on Luke and keeping them apart at arms length.

"Please. Don't."

He didn't have to do any more begging since there was a knock at the door. Before Luke could try to answer it, or embarrass him any further, he rushed to it and opened it. He had hoped it to be, the arrivals were the rest of the Fox family. Tanya was the first to come in, hugging Kaldur and then Luke.

"Look at you two!", she cooed, pinching Luke's cheeks.

"Mama, please don't."

"Luke!"

Tiff had jumped on his back while Kaldur was ambushed with a hug by Tam.

"Heeeeey, Kaldur."

"Hi, Tam.", he greeted back.

When they were able to, the couple led them into the den. Lucius and Tanya had occupied the L-shaped sofa while Tam and Tiff shared one of the chairs, the older sitting in it while the younger sat on the arm. Being too thrilled to tell his parents about his engagement, Luke decided to let it go. But he reminded himself to lecture Tiff later.

"So how was the trip?", Lucius started off.

Luke wrapped an arm around Kaldur's waist and placed a kiss on his left temple. "Better than we thought. We relaxed, didn't worry about anything, got a beach glow."

"Luke, you're both dark enough.", Tam laughed.

"Yeah, and happy."

"We have something to tell you, but my parents have to arrive first.", Kaldur said.

"Sha'lain'a is coming? We haven't talked in a while. We can definitely catch up.", Tanya smiled.

Honestly, after their mothers first met, the couple could sense that the two would be great friends.

Which was both good and dangerous.

"Tanya, I hope you're willing to hear what they have to say before you and Sha'lain'a forget about everybody else.", her husband teased.

Tanya lightly smacked his thigh. "We won't. I'm sure the boys have good news anyways."

The door was knocked on for the second time that day.

"Well, you just have to see."

Luke had gotten the door, opening it to see it was Sha'lain'a, Calvin and even David in tow. He was relieved to see they hadn't been arguing at the door or anything else, but given that they were Kaldur's family, all three having more class than anyone else he knew, even the Waynes, he's not surprised.

"Glad you made it."

"Well, when my only son tells me he and the one man he's in love with has something important to tell us then of course!", Sha'lain'a says as they come further into the apartment. For a second, it seemed as if she sped into the den with super speed. She first gave Kaldur a tight hug. "It's so good to see you and you still have that radiance!"

"Mama, please!"

Sha'lain'a just giggled.

She and Calvin sat on the sofa in the empty space while David took the chair. Standing in front of the now gathered party, Luke clapped his hands once. "Okay, before we tell you the big news... um..." He turned in David's direction, visibly anxious now. "... Mr. Hyde... sir... I... uh..."

"Love, breathe.", Kaldur coached, placing a hand on Luke's back. "He's not going to kill you."

"He's right, I'm not. And 'David', Lucas. I told you this last time.", David advised.

"Right! David... I wanted to ask you if I... wanted to marry Kaldur, would you give me your blessing?"

He went right out with it. Too afraid that if he held back, he was going to faint and collapse right on that coffee table. He and Kaldur likes that coffee table.

Eyes averted to David. The somewhat ex-villain didn't either seem to notice the stares or decided to ignore them.

"Well, of course."

Luke exhaled, not even the bit shamed while Kaldur bit back a laugh. "Oh great. Okay, so I guess we can tell you all the big news."

Tam gasped, sitting up more with her hands up. "Kaldur's pregnant, isn't he? Tiff, I told you the seashorse effect exists with Atlanteans!"

"No! NO! I'm not pregnant!", Kaldur protested.

Sha'lain'a crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. "Hm. Well, it's going to happen sooner or later."

"MOTHER!"

"It's true!"

"Sha'lain'a."

"Calvin, it's going to happen. We're going to have grandkids."

"Alright, alright! Can we tell you the news now?"

Everyone got quiet, focusing back on the couple. When they got the cue, Luke embraced an arm around Kaldur's waist.

"We're engaged. I proposed to Kaldur during our vacation."

No sooner than two seconds for the news to be known and to sink in, Tanya and Sha'lain'a gasped.

"Engaged?! My son is settling down?!", Tanya squealed, her and Sha'lain'a standing up and rushing to their sons. Calvin and Lucius couldn't look any more happier, pleased with the news.

Luke nodded, grinning proudly when Kaldur revealed the ring he had under his shirt and taking his own from his pocket and slipping it on. "Yup. I'm settling down. I'm putting a ring on him."

"Oh, Kaldur, I'm so happy for you!", the blonde woman exclaimed, kissing Kaldur's cheek. "Getting married! Finally!"

"Does this mean I'm in charge of security? Because no way anybody is ruining my only son's big day.", David declared, serious about it.

"Father."

"Kaldur, I'm just saying... you never know."

"I say let him do it.", Calvin piped up.

"Dad!"

"He has a point! You never know what will happen!"

"Please do not jinx this."

"Well, now I can show you our ideas for the wedding!", Tiff smirked. "Catering is the only thing we haven't done though."

Luke and Kaldur glanced the sisters' way, both curious and a bit frightened at what they had planned. "And how long did this take you?", Kaldur can't help but ask.

"A year into your relationship. We felt like this was going into the next level and be damned if we were right."

They chose to let them have that since they'd be damned the girls were right.

* * *

  
They go another day without telling anyone else. The next person to know was Frankie. She had ended up finding this out on a slip-up. Kaldur had arrived to the business building where his future husband worked, lunch in hand. Frankie had noticed him and went over and greeted him.

"I'm guessing you're the reason why Luke's been happy-go-lucky so much lately.", she teased when he stopped at her workspace. "He's been humming for a good hour now. I'm sure it was a love song, too."

"I might just be the reason."

"Might? Boy, it's for certain.", she says, standing up, using her crutches to stay steady. "And you. I see some glow going on." She gestures to him with a wave of her hand, grinning. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. What is with you, my mom and Luke's sisters and me being pregnant?", he questioned, his cheeks getting warm at the thought. He actually wouldn't mind having kids with Luke. A child or three wouldn't hurt.

Frankie shrugged. "Because we know you. But seriously, what's going on with the two of you?"

Kaldur had set down the bag he brought on Frankie's desk just as Luke was seen coming out his office. "Well... we just got off a really good vacation."

"I bet. By the way, that's a beautiful ring around your neck. Luke is just spoiling you, huh?"

"The most he will let me.", Luke chuckles, putting an arm around Kaldur's shoulders and hugging him close.

The Atlantean kissed his cheek, putting an arm around his waist. "You do enough for me, Luke. I brought lunch, by the way."

"Made or brought?"

"Made. I made those sandwiches you like."

"Fuck, I love you." Luke proved this by kissing Kaldur all over his face, hugging him. Some of the ones present either ignored them or looked on with smiles because it was cute.

Frankie cooed, tilting her head. "Aaaaaaawww. Boyfriend goals."

"Fiance goals.", Kaldur said, just out of whim. A second of saying it though, everything stopped. Frankie, Luke and him had resetted and rebooted, taking in what was just revealed.

"That explains the ring.", she had said, grinning at the two. "This is going to the next level. Luke, you actually didn't back out?"

"Nope, I didn't. I actually proposed. We're getting married."

Frankie had let out an excited squeal, clapping her hands. "Yes! End game! Yes! Let me be a bridesmaid, please!"

"Wait, we're both men, Frankie. There isn't a bride.", Luke noted.

"However, I'm willing to still have you be one. You can be my bridesmaid.", Kaldur protested. "You, Raquel, Dolphin, Lorena... still working out a list."

Frankie had rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Hm. He's a good boy." She looked at Luke, nodding. "He's a good boy."

"Why you think I'm putting a ring on him?"

* * *

  
In hindsight, Luke was glad he didn't tell them about proposing to Kaldur because seeing their faces now was worth it.

"You. Are. Getting. MARRIED?!"

Luke pressed a fist to his mouth to keep himself from laughing at how comically huge Dick's eyes were right now. Beside him, Kate was nodding with a proud grin on her face, clapping.

"That's my boy! Getting married! Locking it up! And to someone so good.", she praised, slapping a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"When did you propose to him?! And why wasn't I informed you were going to do it?", Duke questioned, crossing his arms and feeling betrayed.

"During our vacation at dinner. After he kicked some ass. And I didn't tell you, Duke, is because you would have run your mouth and spilled the surprise. As the Batfamily, experts at stealth, but not keeping a secret. If I told anyone of you, you would have told Kaldur.", he explained.

"... good point.", Tim agreed. "Congrats though! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes, congratulations, Fox, on your engagement.", Damian smiled.

"When are you getting married and can I wear a tux?", Harper asked from where she and Cullen were perched on the couch with Jason and Cass sitting on the floor. Each of them just as excited as Luke felt about this. Even Bruce who was sitting in his chair, Steph who was perched on the arm of it and Alfred standing nearby.

"We haven't decided yet. Just when we're ready. And Harper, of course you can. You don't even have to ask."

"Is it going to be beach themed?"

"Really, Jason?"

"I just want to know!"

"No, it's not going to be beach themed unless Kaldur and I want it to be. But I doubt he wants that. Just because he lived in water, doesn't mean he surrounds himself with it like an addict."

"I love how amazing of a fiance you are to Kaldur, even when he's not here.", Cass admits with a nod.

"Goals."

"That's my man."

"You're putting a ring on him. I think we all are aware of this. We've seen your social media.", Alfred pointed out with a small smirk. Luke shot one at him with an eyebrow raised. The elder just shrugged, while Titus came and sat by his feet.

"I can't believe you're getting married. And before me.", Dick pouted, but happy for the other nonetheless. An upcoming wedding was exciting, after all.

"Well, you and Wally better get to it."

"Hey, hey, we're here! Just stopped for some coffee."

"You mean you stopped for some coffee, Babs. I wanted to rush here and see what's the issue."

Coming further into the room was Helena and Barbara, the redhead holding a lidded coffee cup.

"Babs, Helena, you made it!", Dick said, hugging her and then Helena.

"Dick, not that it's bad to see you, but you're just too cheerful right now.", Helena remarked, hugging back regardless.

"Well, we just found out some good news.", Steph says, grinning.

"Oh? What's the good news?"

Duke points over at Luke dramatically. "This guy, this guy right here, is getting hitched."

The older rolled his eyes, amused at the declaration. "Thanks, Duke. That's how I wanted to say I'm getting married."

Helena gasped, hands clapping once and her eyes widening in understanding. "Married? Wait! You're getting married?!"

Proudly, Luke nodded. "Yes. To my now fiance. I'm marrying Kaldur."

"Congrats, Luke!"

Behind her, Barbara stood stiff, eyes enlarged and then narrowed and downcasted to the ground. No one had noticed, except for one, but he wasn't going to address her sudden look of sadness. Not now and not in front of the others.

"Yeah, congrats, Luke.", she said, surprisingly keeping a happy tone.

* * *

  
"I'm just saying. Shades of blue. You'll look so beautiful around blue."

"Thank you. But are you going for blues because it's part of beach aesthetic?"

"... maybe..."

"Come on."

"Okay, okay. Would you rather for us to go for gloomy and bats instead?"

"Hell no."

"Exactly!"

Luke had came home and heard the conversation emitting from the den. He walked in and saw his sisters, Frankie and Kaldur there. There was an abundance of magazines and a binder opened and scattered around and on the coffee table. Kaldur was sitting on the couch, a magazine in his hand.

"Honestly, I just want... a simple wedding. Yes, I want it to be beautiful, but I don't want to go exactly all out. Like Bridezilla style. No."

Tam had patted Kaldur's left thigh from where she sat on the floor, chuckling. "I think we can work with that. I can't imagine you in an enormous dress anyways."

Luke had leaned over the back of the couch, getting right in Kaldur's ear. "I can."

"Fuck me!", Frankie shouted, not having heard Luke since she was engrossed in the binder, which she dropped. Kaldur didn't even flinch, having had heard his fiance.

"Hi, love."

"Are they torturing you with wedding planning?", Luke joked, jumping over and landing next to the Atlantean.

"Torture is such a strong word, big bro.", Tiff counters. "We're... suggesting."

"Right. You do realize that we have all the time in the world to get married?"

"Oh?"

Luke nodded, hugging Kaldur to be snuggled to his side while caressing Kaldur's hip. "Yup. We decided to get married next summer. So a year from now. We talked this over some time ago. We didn't want to rush into getting married. Get a grasp on it."

"We believe a year is a good amount of time for us to be certain in getting married.", Kaldur added.

"And even if we're not getting married in a year, I'm still set on making this happen because I love him."

"As I do you, Luke."

The couple shared a brief kiss while Tam and Frankie cooed, Tiff nodding with a meme worthy grin and her thumbs up in approval.

"That is what's up. A year is perfect to plan and get everything ready.", she agreed with her brother and furture brother-in-law. "By the way, how did it go with the others?"

Luke was now putting Kaldur in his lap, despite the other one struggling. He didn't give up though, winning in the end. "Well. Harper wants to wear a tux and I'm sure Duke might want to be the one to toss the flowers down the aisle."

"The fuck he will! I want to do that!", Tiff protested.

"Can't both of you do it?", Kaldur questioned, tilting his head.

"Only one of us can have the spotlight, Kaldur. Only one."

"Actually on _**our**_ wedding day, only two of us are having that spotlight and that's Kaldur and me.", Luke reminded, squeezing Kaldur's waist.

Leaning back, Tam chuckled, holding a magazine in her hands. "Everyone is going to faint at the beauty of you two."

"They better. My husband is going to look gorgeous that day. Hella gorgeous."

From the smile Kaldur has drawn on his lips and the twinkle in his green eyes, Frankie, Tam and Tiff can see just how in love he is. It was definitely mutual, that they were positive of, too.

Getting married... yeah, that was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> You might can sense some drama is coming in an upcoming story.


End file.
